


There's Still Hope

by tsumikii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A LOT of the characters are already dead sryy, Angst, I don't really know what else to write, M/M, Sad, Someone has the cure, Sometimes Fluff, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, last of us au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumikii/pseuds/tsumikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wide spread virus around the country, with no cure known. Everyone seems to lose hope as more and more people are falling victim everyday and it's every man for themselves. One man, however, is immune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! So there are a few things you need to know to understand the story. Please keep them in mind throughout.
> 
> The Blinds - Zombies that can not see but have REALLY REALLY good hearing. Make a annoying clicking sound. The second stage of being a zombie. Kill you once they get their hands on you. (aka clickers in Last of Us)  
> The Norm - Zombies that can see and hear, but well, they're still zombies and still sorta resemble humans. 1st stage of being a zombie. Some hide and sneak up on you if they see you, Others will run right at you if they see you. (aka Runners/Stalkers in Last of Us)  
> The Bigs - Giant zombies that don't look like people at all but they are still in the shape if that make sense. They have grown plates of fungal armor and throw bombs of spores. Kill you once they get their hands on you. The third stage. They're REALLY old. (aka bloaters in Last Of Us)
> 
> You will see them used in a sentences as, "There's a norm over there," or "Shit, there's a couple of Blinds in that room."
> 
> This chapter will be written in Kuroko's POV, but only this one!

[Please look at this map through out the chapters if you're interested in knowing their trail.](http://www.nationsonline.org/maps/japan-map.jpg)

* * *

 I was teaching when it reached my town.

I was teaching the kids how to properly react when there is a natural disaster, like a hurricane or tornado. I didn't teach them anything for a catastrophe like this.

The alarm was deafening; everyone was screaming and panicking, both inside the school and out. I heard cars crashing, gun shots, and incoherent sounds I didn't even know people could make before. Fire were spread everywhere. It was like it all happened in a flash. One second I was writing on the board, then we heard a scream, "Oh my god, it's a Norm!" and panic followed soon after...

* * *

I woke up in terror again. The nightmares won't stop.

I got off the bed after laying down, staring at the ceiling for about 24 minutes. Then, I opened the fridge. I haven't eaten in 2 days. The ration line is so long and I have other things to do. 

I look at my arm, put on a sweater and step outside. 

It was nothing more than a ghost town, the military was so strict about being outside and everyone just felt safer at home. Somehow, I'm gonna help all these people; at least, all the families, at least the ones that survived. I need to get out of this town and find a hospital still in operation. All the hospitals have closed down because so many were infected and hazardous, but there is one still in operation. It was St. Vincent's. I'll probably die on the way, but I'll try.

I walked to the building next to mine and knock on my good friend Teppei's door. 

"Ah, Kuroko." Teppei greets me as he opened the door. "The day for your trip has finally come, huh?"

"Yes. I trust that you have supplies?"

"Judging by your appearance, need tons of food and snacks. You remember my roommate, Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I was wondering where he was." 

Teppei motioned with his hands to come inside and to sit on the couch that was on the verge of breaking. "He killed himself last week. Yeah, heard his girl Riko got shot by the military. Was arguing with them or something. That girl was a fighter, alright." 

I look blankly at his face. I can't believe it. But, I really shouldn't be surprised,  this kind of stuff happens here all the time.

"I took their ration cards. I know that may sound kind of messed up, but, I wanted to do it for you. I really think you're going to end up saving the world. I'm real glad I know you. Anyways," he said as he opened the bags on top of coffee table, "look, lots of food. I've been saving up for a while."

"What about the Weapons?"

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Wait until you see them, Kuroko. You're gonna be set for months." He walks in the kitchen and opens a cabinet, pulling out a large size tool box and a...shot gun?

He sees the look of surprise on my face and laughs, walks back to the living room and sits on the couch. "You'd never believe what happened. A soldier came in, to inspect the building. I saw this as a opportunity and got him in the head with this bow and arrow that I made myself. Then, I shoved him into some random, empty apartment that was nearby and took all his stuff!"

"How can I walk around with a shot gun?"

"Oh, here's something else I got you." He pulls out a bookbag from under the couch. "Got it from some dead university student."

We put in as much as we could fit inside. He hands me 2 handguns, a bow and arrow and the shot gun that I was still reluctant to have, but Kiyoshi convinces me it'll work out.

We leave his apartment and go to the 1st floor, to apartment 1B. The door is unlocked, as it should be, a vacant room found by Kiyoshi and I. We walk to the dresser.

"Under this, there's a hole you should fit in. It'll lead you to the basement, but also a tunnel to the outside of town. The guy that used to live here, I wonder where he is now?" Kiyoshi ponders.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi. For everything."

"Of course! Just...good luck. Think of me, Hyuuga and Riko... and who you lost too. It must be lonely...but you, you're going to change all of that. Oh god, am I crying?" He chuckled, "I have such high hopes for you. To think, this can all end..." Kiyoshi put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck again. Come visit me, when this is all over."

"Will do. For you. For Hyuuga. Riko. For..." 

I couldn't finish that sentence. Kiyoshi waves goodbye and smiles through his tears, and I jump down. 

* * *

 I' m Looking at my map, headed towards St. Vincent which is in Kyoto. Kiyoshi and I live in Tokyo. I haven't gone to Kyoto before, but I do know the way to Yokohama, which was the first step.

There is a road that would lead me right to Yokohama, but at one point there is a road block, covered by fences and boards. A sign read, "CAUTION: Do not try to climb the fence. Norms and Blinds on the other side!" It's obvious that it was handmade, with red graffiti and almost unreadable handwriting. It's windy, with broken glass everywhere and old, abandoned buildings that were tall and once beautiful and glowing. The only way through is to go through one of them. Sighing and hoping that there were only Norms and Blinds on the other side and not on this side, I climb through a broken window and land in a office. 

Walking by the cubicles, I saw a lot of family photos. At one point, someone seemed recognizable and I picked it up to look at it closely. The little girl turned out to be one of the students in my class, Airi. She was smart and often begged me for candy because her parents refused to give her some. Tears were starting to form as I thought of old memories, where the world was where the world was at least more peaceful than it is now. But I wiped it away quickly and shook my head, trying to think of other things. As I put the portrait down, I hear a loud gunshot.

In shock, I turn around quickly and saw that a man that was pointing a gun at me. "Fuck, I missed!" he hisses.

"Please don't shoot, I am human," I quickly say, putting a hand behind me to my bag, holding on to a gun.

The man had dark red hair with black roots, sun-kissed skin and piercing red eyes. He looked rugged, with holes in his clothes and his hair a mess. He eyes me down.

"What are you doing here? Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you right now!"

"Please put the gun down," I ask calmly. "I'm on my way to Kyoto. I need to go to the hospital there."

"Huh? St.Vincent's? Where The Moths are at?"

The Moths. A revolutionary militia group against the military and still trying to find a cure for the brain infection. Hyuuga was the one who told me all about them, telling me he wanted to join them.

"Yes. So can I go on my way?"

"I don't know..." The man lays his hand on his head and seems to be thinking. "Don't want you to fuck me over later, like when I'm not looking. Why are you going to St. Vincent's?"

I sigh. "I..." 

I'm not sure if I should tell him. But, something inside me is telling me that if I give some bull excuse, he'll pick it up right away.

"Come here," I say. The man looks at me questioningly but comes closer. I slowly pull up the sleeve of my sweater on my right arm.

"Woah!" The man jumps away, his eyes widened and immediately points his gun at me. "Dude, what the fuck?!"

"You have to understand. I've had this infection for two weeks. Please." 

He puts the gun down. The man paces up and down the office. He puts his hands in his hair and has a look of worry on his face, muttering things to himself for a good 2 minutes.

"You're lying," he eventually says. "The infection takes 3 days max!" He comes up to me and grabs my arm, looking at my infection. "This looks like it's been just one day! I have bad news for you, buddy, going to The Moths will take you way more than 3 days, and they still haven't found a cure yet. Trust me, kiddo, just let me shoot you. It's way better than turning into one of those things! Now stay still..."

"No!" I move away, pushing him off my arm. "You don't understand. It really has been about two weeks. I don't know how to prove it to you. My friends said I've grown immune to the virus. They said I need to go St. Vincent's, so that I could help people, and maybe even the whole world."

He looks at my arm again and at my face, his eyebrows furrow together in worry. "R-really...? St. Vincent's in Kyoto, right? Let... me go with you. I'm actually going there to see if someone I know is still alive... Fuck, is it really the whole world?"

"I don't know. But it can't be just Japan, right? Other countries would've had to come in and tried to help."

"Fuck, you're right... So, can I?"

"Yes, you may. My name is Kuroko. What is yours?"

"Kagami. Listen, if I see you transform at any time, I'm shooting you right in the head. Got that?" His expression relaxes, "Also, do you happen to have some food?"

I smile softly. "Yes. Come on, let's go. I need to stop at Yokohama to talk to someone, but that'll be on the way."

"Sure, no problem."

With that, we left to St. Vincent's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing but I really think I have good ideas for this story and I just need to write it!! What do you guys think??  
> look forward to chapter 2!! <3  
> People that helped edit my writing:  
> Reyna - mother3wikia on tumblr  
> Rei - riren on ao3  
> Hailey - aphor-ism on tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMMM sry i took so long, i was waiting for someone to look over it but they didnt SO i just uploaded it anyway ...  
> im kinda??? gonna write on my own pace now rather than rushing, im worried ppl just think this story is boring or whatever SO .. ill just update it when i feel like it i guess but tell me ur comment s??
> 
> my tumblr: 10kagami  
> people who helped me edit are reyna, mother3wikia, and charlie, puddingclouds

I was distracted by my own thoughts while trying to find a way out as Kagami ranted about the military. I was wondering why it wasn’t harder to convince him to just leave me by myself and that I'm immune and that I don't really need him by my side to aid me, but eventually I realized that he really wanted someone to talk to.

“--And then one time, the military just BURST into my apartment without my permission, like, do you think I’m hiding a goddamn zombie in there or something?! And NO WAY am I going to hide an infected." He suddenly had a somber tone to his voice. "...When it comes to stuff like that, you will eventually need to let them go.”

“Would you really not hide them, even if that infected person was your partner or your family?” I eyed him carefully, really hoping he isn’t as heartless as I was thinking he is.

“Well… I’ve been to that point. And I don’t really want to go into detail about it... but at the end of the day, you have to let them go. You have to say your goodbyes, cry your heart out, and miss him everyday in order to survive in this damn world."

“...Oh,” I said, deciding not to pursue this any longer. I stopped in our tracks and looked around. “Uh, all the exits are blocked. How will we get out of here?”

“Can’t we break a window on the other side?”

I thought about it, but then remembered that "CAUTION" sign about the zombies on the other side. “I think we’ll have to travel through the roofs.”

“Roofs? What do you mean?”

“Going from one roof of a building to another. There are zombies on the sides of the road we need to go on, so we just can’t walk anywhere near there. It’ll be safer where it's elevated and far from the ground.”

“Well, if you say so…" He suddenly groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Fuck, that’s going to be a lot of stairs. No electricity, no elevators... and this is a tall ass building, too.” While walking down a dark, eerie, and almost too quiet hallway, we looked out for any suspicious sounds or signs of the infected. We found a stairwell that was locked, sucked our teeth and proceeded to keep exploring the building. Kagami stopped talking, leaving me to wonder if I had unintentionally surfaced any of his bad memories. While we rummaged through rooms to find supplies, I attempted to lighten the mood. “Hey, what were you doing in this building, anyway?”

“Oh.” Kagami stopped messing through the drawers of a desk and looked down. “My brother worked here for a while, you know, just to earn some money so he can do achieve his dream. He wanted to be an actor. I was trying to find his desk, for some mementos or something, because he got infected."

"Oh... I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay. He wasn't necessarily my brother, but he somewhat was in a sense. When he told me he got infected, I didn't want him to go. And eventually I snapped into my senses and realized that he really had to leave. We agreed he would leave tomorrow. Man, we talked all night, about things we haven't had the chance to do yet. He told me about this guy he had a crush on, a worker at this bakery, a guy that had long purple hair, and I told him about funny stories about things that happened at my job." He laughed, thinking back at those old times. "I was a firefighter. It was a really nice night... we were holding hands the whole time. I don't even remember falling asleep, but... when I woke up, he was gone."

Looking at his sorrowful face, I came up to him and put his hand on my shoulder. He gazed at me and smiled, his downcast face was a little bit softer. Then he got up and we left the room, walking in silence once again until we found a emergency staircase.

* * *

 

"Hey, Kuroko," Kagami called out while we were going up the stairs that seemed to never end. "What were you doing when I walked in on you?"

"Oh, I used to be a kindergarten teacher. I saw a photograph that had a picture of a student that I used to teach, and it made me reminisce a little. I loved being a teacher, and it was a profession I wanted to have since I was little." Kagami nodded and we reached the door to the roof. He had to push against the door several times for it to finally burst open, and we walked outside. "Look, I already see a steady board we could use, we can use it-" "

Holy shit, Kuroko!" Kagami whispered loudly, "Come over here!" I hurried to where Kagami was, right against the fence. We looked down to the section of the road that was cut off and saw a bunch of Norms and Blinds wandering about the streets. The Blinds' clicking sounds still audible from this height. "God, you were right, Kuroko. Walking down that road again would be suicide. Let's get out of this town already." "Then come help me with this," I said as we walked back to the board. I picked it up and motioned for Kagami to carry it.

He chuckled, asking me if I was weak. I gave him an annoyed look that made Kagami laugh harder, and afterwards we walked to the side of the building. "So, we should connect this board to the other roof, right?" He questioned, looking at the other roof about the same height as this one. "Yes," I nodded, "we'll travel like this until we see that it's safe down below. They could be hiding, but it is not like we're unprepared to shoot them if the situation calls for it. Actually, I'm a little worried about you, though. 'Cause earlier when you tried to shoot me, you missed," I teased.

"Hey! Listen, I was just kind of confused because I never saw a Norm just stand and look at a picture, so I was like, 'is this a guy or a zombie or what?' I was kind of hesitant to shoot you, because what if you came here for the same reason as me?" I laid my hand on his shoulder again to show him I wasn't being serious, and he looked at me a shy smile. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

 We traveled on several roofs until eventually we had reached the end of the city. Up ahead was just the road to Yokohama.

It was actually a pleasant sight, since it was surrounded by light green grass with daisies, tulips, and oak trees. On the last roof, we looked down to see if the coast was clear. There was no zombies or any suspicious sounds at all.

"Alright, we're gonna go the first floor and leave through the door," Kagami said, walking to the roof exit. "Help me open the door." We pushed against the door until it burst open. I nearly fell down the stairs due to the impact. Kagami grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me up. “Be careful next time! You can’t afford to get hurt,” he scolded me with worry. I shook my head, and said, “Look, I’m fine. Turn on your flashlight, because I'm sure its dark down there. We have to be careful in here, since there can be infected people. Try to be quiet.”

Turning on our flashlights, we slowly crept down the stairs. The 1st floor exit was blocked with broken furniture for some odd reason, so we exited out the 2nd floor, ending up in a hallway with apartments and a glass window at the very end. “We need to find a way to go the 1st floor,” Kagami whispered, looking around with his flashlight as quiet as he could. “There has to be another staircase somewhere. And we can’t use the elevator. Come on, let’s keep searching through the hallways,” I replied.

“Wait. Shh, did you hear that?” We stayed still. Faintly, we heard clicking sounds. “Fuck,” Kagami muttered. “It sounds like a lot of them.”

“Come on. Maybe if we follow the sounds they’ll lead us to an exit,” I suggested.

“What? You seriously want us to walk right to them?”

“Relax. Just stay quiet, and try to find them. If they’re near a staircase then we can go down quietly.”

“Fine,” Kagami mumbled in agreement. I crouched, and motioned with my hands to tell Kagami to do the same. “Try to walk and crouch quickly and quietly.” We followed the sounds until we saw a Blind in the far distance. Kagami gasped almost too audibly and it made a loud clicking sound. Seeming confused, it eventually forgot the noise and continued to wander around.

“Fuck, those Blinds always freak me o--” I covered his mouth with my hand. “You almost got us caught,” I whispered with a tinge of worry, “Come on. We have to walk down that hallway as quietly as possible. Can you do that?” I put my hand away.

“Of course I can, alright? I just haven’t been up close to them in a while like that....” I got up with Kagami following suit. Motioning towards hallway with my head, I walked into the hallway, crouching slowly. Kagami was right behind me, trying to follow me as closely and quietly as possible. The Blind was walking around, so we had to make sure we were out of his way. The hallway was a bit narrow, and I almost touched the Blind's leg, but we both got out of that hallway as quick was we possibly could.

“Look,” Kagami whispered, pointing down the staircase to the first floor. “There are more of them in front of the exit. What are we going to do?”

“We are going to go down there as silent as we can. If you see any broken windows, let me know because I think we may have to take them down.” Kagami sucked his teeth. We walked down the staircase as quietly as possible. There were about five Blinds wandering near the exit, so Kagami and I decided it’d be best to look around the hallways and see if there was another way out.

We ended up in a open apartment whose side window was shattered to pieces. We jumped out, landing in an alleyway surrounded by other dirty, rusting buildings. I stopped and listened to see if I could hear any other infected around, but I didn’t hear a thing. We walked around with care just in case, and ended up finding the road that will lead us to our way.

“Hey, Kuroko, where are we going again? And why?” Kagami questioned, as we walked.

“To see a friend. He’s a mechanic. He owes me a favor, and I was hoping he can fix us up a car.”

“Don’t mean to sound pessimistic, but if he could fix a car, what makes you think he’d stay right where you saw him before? Don't you think he would've moved elsewhere?”

“Well, you’re right, but since it was on the way, I thought it would make things helpful. I don't think it's a bad idea.”

Kagami looked down, looking confused and worried.“I hope you really do have a cure, Kuroko. This could save the world.” He looked back at me. “Thanks for letting me come with you, you know, even though I tried to kill you and all.”

I smiled faintly. “It’s fine. I understand. I appreciate your company as well.” Kagami smiled back at me. “This is going to turn out amazing, I just know it.”

* * *

 We reached Yokohama, and traveled to the neighborhood I last remembered him being in. “Kagami, look out for any repair shops. His house is right above it.”

“Sure. How do you know this guy, anyway?” Kagami asked me.

“Oh, he was just a friend. One time I helped him talk to someone he was interested in that I knew, so he told me that he owed me a favor. I don’t think he meant that seriously, but I’m going to use it against him anyway. He’s really smart with technology, too.”

“Oh, I see-- OW! What the hell!” Kagami jumped back. We were walking in another alleyway.

“What happened?”

“I was just walking, and something just suddenly-- shocked me! What the fuck?!” Kagami looked in front of him. “It’s a trap!”

“That was him, I know it. So he really is still here. That’s good.” Kagami scanned the burn mark on his arm. “Shit, that’s gonna hurt for a while. Come on, let’s just go under.”

We crouched under the trap and looked out for anymore Blinds and Norms. Unanticipatedly, we both heard clicking and moaning sounds nearby.

“Shit, what do we d--”

What we didn’t notice was that one of them was near us. We heard a scream and looked at the Norm that was out of our eyesight. It saw us. “Kuroko, I think we better run!”

We ran, with initially seven infected chasing after us. But the more we ran recklessly without being careful that other infected could hear us, the more that began to race with the group. It was taking a toll on me and Kagami had to grab my arm to help me run faster.

“We have to find another trap!” He exclaimed, “I think we’re reaching a dead en--” A door suddenly opened and someone dragged us inside quickly, closing the door.

“Aomine?”

“Hurry up, and find stuff to block this door with!” It was quite dark in the room but I can recognize his voice anywhere. We rapidly barricaded the door with dressers and chairs. Once the banging and screaming outside stopped, someone turned on the lights.

“Kuroko. It really is you!” Aomine smiled, pulling me into a hug. “I can’t believe it! I thought I’d never see you again! What are you even doing here? Did you really come just to see me? How is everything? How’s your do-”

Kagami cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but we don’t have all the time in the world here.”

Aomine noticed Kagami and gave a disgusted look. “Who the fuck is this guy?” “Kagami. He’s here to help me,” I responded.

“Help you with what? Oh wait, let me show you guys my shop.” Aomine opened a door that revealed a old, but well-kept shop that still had supplies and resembled a shop still in service.

“Upstairs is my apartment. But I usually just stay here all day,” Aomine said, sitting on top of a counter. “So yeah, what’s going on here?”

I showed him my infection, and Aomine nearly fell off the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edited by charlie (puddingclouds)!  
> my tumblr: 10kagami

“What the HELL is that?!” Aomine yelled, pointing at my infection. “Listen, Kuroko. It’s pretty sweet, I guess, that you wanted to see me before you turned or died or whatever... Although, the only time I remember having a serious conversation with you other than fixing your car was when you helped me get that chick at that party…”

I sighed. “Aomine, I’m immune. I’m fine.”

“What? I mean, SURE you are...Okay, Kuroko…”

“Listen,” Kagami interrupted. “Just fix us a car and we’ll get on with our lives, okay?”

Aomine burst out laughing. “A CAR? Okay, and while we’re at it, maybe I can fix a fucking rocket ship, too. Find one for me, will you?”

“This is serious. You said you owe me a favor.” I commented. “Please? I am immune. I’ve had this infection for two weeks. I need to go to a hospital that’s still in operation. St. Vincent’s, to be more precise.”

“When did I say I owe you a favor?”

“Right when you were walking to the bathroom with that girl that worked at my school.”

“Shit, Kuroko, you took that seriously?” Aomine sat on the counter again, his head down and hands held together on his lap. “I don’t know, Kuroko…I’m still not sure I believe that you’re immune. I’ve never heard of that before. Then again, I’ve been alone in here this whole time. Well, not exactly alone. I have my magazines... Shit, I wonder if Mai-chan is still alive...She’d make a pretty hot zombie.”

I looked at Kagami, who seemed so irritated that he can jump on Aomine and stab him to death any second now. “Listen, Aomine. This is really important to me. And Kagami. And you, I’m sure of it. Please? You can fix cars really well. And you were the only one who knew how to fix that problem with my car, remember? I’m sure you can fix one. Just do me this favor, and we’ll get out of your hair.”

“Damn, Kuroko, you really are serious about being immune, huh? What would getting you to St. Vincent’s do? Are the Moths there?”

“Yes. They can find out what is making me immune and possibly make a vaccine.”

“Really…?” Aomine opened a cabinet, pulling out a map that had many pen markings and was taped together, but somehow still looked like it could fall apart any second. “Look here.”

I walked closer to him with Kagami following, eyeing the map. Aomine pointed to a circle he had marked.

“I had the same idea as you before. Go out and fix a car, and go to this place I heard of, an abandoned power plant that’s been transformed into a safe place from the infected. It’s far, and I’ll need a car. So, I set out to find one, right? But so many have important parts missing. I found one, however, that is broken down but I can fix. I think the Moth’s must’ve been there, because it had the symbol on it. Who knows what happened to them, but whatever, it was a car I can use. The problem is, it's in a part of town I haven’t really explored yet. I looked at it from the top of a building, and there were infected. Everywhere. That’s probably what happened to the Moths that were in that car. But, I knew there was no way in hell I can go there by myself. I’ll be willing to go there with you both. In one condition.”

“Sure, Aomine. What is it?” I questioned.

“I want to come with you, and you can drop me off at the power plant and then go on your merry way to St. Vincent’s. I’m pretty sure it’s on the way?”

“What? No way,” Kagami intervened. “We don’t need any more people. We don’t need any distractions.”

“Who the fuck asked y-”

“Guys.” I interrupted. I held Kagami’s hands, trying to get him to calm down. “Aomine’s really helpful. What can one more person do? I think we need all the help we can get, actually. It’ll be fine,” I reassured.

Kagami looked down at our hands, blushing. He held my hands, and nodded his head. “Fine. If you say so…”

“Oh. My god.” Aomine interjected. “You guys are totally banging, aren’t you? Shit!”

Kagami blushed even harder. “We aren’t!”

“This is so not fair!” Aomine complained. “I haven’t gotten laid in like, months. Or years. Who knows! You know Kuroko, that guy isn’t even all that. I’m always here, you know?”

A little embarrassed myself, I smacked Aomine’s arm. “Stop distracting us from the real issue. Let’s go already.”

“Ouch! Fine, fine...Let me pack my stuff. And by my stuff, I mean my magazines and lotion. I wouldn’t need those things, Kuroko, if you changed your mind…”

“Go get your stuff, already!” Kagami yelled.

“Alright, alright! Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone…” Aomine smirked, leaving to go upstairs. “That guy…I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to come with us, Kuroko.”

“It’ll be fine. I promise, okay?” I reassured, trying to put Kagami at ease. “We’re just going to drop him off, and then we’ll focus on the road ahead.”

“That powerplant, do you think it’s for real? A safe haven, free from the infected? I’ve heard of it, too, you know. That one of the people who look over it was a former Moth himself. Maybe if things don’t work out, we can go there?” Kagami suggested, nervously putting a hand to the back of his head.

“Maybe. But I’m sure this will work. If it doesn’t, I’ll be glad to go there with you.”

We both smiled softly, Kagami looking down at the floor shyly blushing. I felt my own face get hot as well, trying to distract my thoughts by staring at a poster Aomine had in his shop. Of course, it was of Mai-chan.

Aomine stepped downstairs, and we both immediately stared at him. “What’s this awkward aura for?” He commented, observing Kagami and I. “You guys are acting like high school girls. Just make out already. Well, not now. In the car. Let’s go, I have everything I’ll need.”

Kagami cleared his throat, clearly a little embarrassed. “Well, we definitely can’t leave where we came in. Do we just leave through the front door?”

“Yeah, it should be safe. Just be quiet and watch out for anything, of course. I have my traps built all over this part of town.”

We went out the front door, still hearing the infected behind Aomine’s shop. “You know where to go, right?” Kagami asked.

“Of course I do. You guys have ammo and stuff, right?”

“Yes,” I answered. “Let’s get on our way.”

* * *

 

We climbed to the roof of the building Aomine mentioned before, where he saw the car on the other side of town. “Look,” Aomine said, pointing to a car. “That’s the car I think I can fix. I’m not guaranteeing anything.”

“There are infected everywhere…” Kagami commented, observing the area.

The car was on the side of a building that seemed to be a high school. Surrounding the high school were school buses and on the other side, suburban houses.

“I know people who worked there, I believe.” I mentioned. At my old job, people were always being switched to the elementary and high school.

“You do realize, Aomine, that we can all die down there? This is very risky…” Kagami seemed to be trying to warn Aomine, but it looked like he was trying to warn himself.

  
“Yeah. I don’t mind, honestly. I really didn’t want to die all by myself. Sucks that I’ll have to die with you, though.” Aomine sneered.

“Fuck you. Let’s make a plan. I don’t think we can sneak past them and give Aomine time to fix the car. Are we going to shoot all of them or something? Because I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“We can sneak up behind them individually and take them out silently,” I suggested. “If we get caught, I do believe we are prepared.”

“Alright, let’s go down there then.”

* * *

 

We hid behind the side of a school bus, hearing the sounds of the many infected walking around.

“So, I’m going to go sneak near the fence,” Aomine whispered. “I think you should go near the building, Kagami.”

“What about me?” I asked.

“You stay here. You need to stay safe, you are top priority,” Aomine responded. Kagami nodded his head, agreeing. “I can do it,” I pleaded. I refuse to just sit around doing nothing. If Kagami and Aomine got hurt, I don’t know what I would do. I got so used to having someone around that I was worried about being alone again, even though that was the initial plan. I knew that I was safer being with them, but I didn’t want them to put their lives in risk.

“Stay here, Kuroko.” Kagami advised, and walked away with Aomine.

I sighed, sitting down. I realized I haven’t had time to think ever since I met Kagami. It was often hard to get him to quiet down, but he knew to be silent when the time comes. He always talked about his brother, telling me about the time they went to Six Flags and how he threw up on the Batman ride and Himuro told an employee it was himself who did it, even though they saw through the cameras that clearly it was Kagami. Or the time Himuro said Kagami dresses like he’s stuck in the 90’s and they went on a huge shopping spree to buy him better clothes. Some of the stories were amusing, some of them were heartbreaking. Even though we’ve only been together for a short period of time, I felt a strange sense of attachment to him.

Lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice what was going on in my surroundings. I heard the sound of an infected getting choked in the distance. I stood up, deciding it was time to step in. As soon as I walked the past the school bus I was hiding behind, I came face to face with an infected.

It was a Norm. The Norm stared at me for a few seconds, made some struggled moaning sounds...and walked away? In my state of confusion, I saw Aomine and Kagami near the broken down car. They were jumping up and down and waving, trying to get my attention. Still confused, I walked to their direction.

“Are you crazy? There are still some infected around,” Aomine scolded. “They could’ve heard you, or seen you!”

“Yes, but I just discovered tha-”

“Nevermind, nevermind. Watch out if any infected come this way. I only got rid of the ones in this close area, but they can come and walk in here any second.”

  
“Okay, but there was an infected and the-”

“Come on, Kuroko, we’ll talk later. Let’s keep watch while Aomine fixes the car. Try to do it silently, Aomine, okay?” Kagami interrupted, loading his gun.

“I don’t think it's possible to fix a car silently, Kagami. Just do your job.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, grabbing a water bottle in his bag. I sighed again, deciding it might be best to just save it for later. I was still thinking about what happened. Did the infected just not see me? That’s impossible, it stared right at my face, didn’t it? How come it didn’t notice me? I stared at my infection. Could it be possible that the infected thought that I was one of them? Or maybe it was just that specif-

“Hellooo, earth to Kuroko, earth to Kurokoooo,” Aomine called out, walking up to me. “So, I think I fixed what the problem was. We need to get it started to find out. I think we have to give it a little push. Do you know how to drive,”

“Yes, I do,” I responded, opening the car door and sitting on the front seat.

  
“Won’t it make to much noise?” Kagami questioned, putting the water bottle back in his bag and walking to the trunk of the car.

“Probably, that’s why we’re gonna push and run like hell, and when the car starts, we jump our asses in.”

“Really, Aomine? That’s your plan?”

“Have any better ideas?”

“...No.”

“Then shut the fuck up and let’s do this, okay?”

“Be careful, please,” I cautioned, holding my hands nervously on the wheel.

“Got it!” They both answered at the same time, causing Kagami to roll his eyes again and for Aomine to groan.

**  
**I started the car, and the engine made a loud thunk. We heard the screams of the remaining infected, running to the source of the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> People that helped edit my writing:  
> Reyna - mother3wikia on tumblr  
> Rei - riren on ao3  
> Hailey - aphor-ism on tumblr


End file.
